


Crash and Burn

by carterhack



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: After Jonah left, Cyrus was determined to learn how to skateboard.





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this made me cry and i wrote it.

 

Once Summer started, Cyrus was completely devoted to learning how to properly ride a skateboard. No one really knew why, but the first thing he did that summer was go to the first skate shop that he could find and buy himself his own skateboard. Weeks later, he was still trying to master going a few feet without falling. 

 

“Cyrus,” Buffy stood in front of him as he tried to get back on the skateboard. “This is an intervention.” She crossed her arms.

 

“What?” Cyrus looked up at his best friend, frowning. 

 

“You can’t keep doing this, Cyrus,” She sighed. “You can’t teach yourself how to skateboard, especially with no equipment.” Cyrus opened his mouth to argue but she continued.

 

“Seriously, normally I don’t care that kind of thing but you’re clumsy and you can’t just try to skateboard for the first time without any padding or even a helmet!”  

 

“I’ve been skateboarding before.” He deadpanned and Buffy frowned.

 

“I know, Cyrus, and if you hadn’t been wearing anything then, you would have had a lot worse than an injured finger.” She argued. 

 

“I’m fine.” Is all Cyrus said, stepping back on the board.

 

“Look at you, Cyrus! You’re not fine!” She motioned to his body. She was frantic now, her entire motive now directed towards protecting her friend, who was covered in cuts and bruises from falling off the skateboard so many times throughout the two weeks he’s had it.

 

“I’m learning how to skateboard, Buffy.” 

 

“Fine, but let TJ teach you.” Normally, there’s no way Buffy would ask TJ for anything. Even if he did apologize to her, she was still untrustworthy of his actions. Still, she knew that TJ knew how to skateboard, and if Cyrus was going to learn how to skateboard she wanted him to be safer.

 

“Fine.” He mumbled, picking up his board, turning around.

 

“Where are you going?” Buffy asked.

 

“Home.” Cyrus answered in a monotone voice. “My mom made dinner.” Buffy sighed, her heart sinking in her chest. Something was definitely up.

 

* * *

 

“Ready, Cyrus?” TJ asked, pulling his helmet on before reaching forward and trying to hand Cyrus a helmet of his own. 

 

“Where’d you get that?” Cyrus asked, giving him a look.

 

“Buffy gave it to me,” TJ looked at him, confused. “She said you used it when you went skateboarding once. It was at your house.” 

 

“Well, it’s Jonah’s.” Cyrus mumbled, standing up. “I’m not wearing it.”

 

“Underdog, it’s dangerous to not where helmets…”

 

“I don’t care, TJ.” Cyrus snapped. “I thought you were gonna teach me how to actually ride?”

 

“Alright..” He nodded and stood up as well, getting on his own board. “Copy what I do, okay?” Cyrus nodded and watched him as he kicked his foot back and started moving slowly. He picked up pace and did a turn before circling back towards Cyrus. 

 

“Got it?” He asked and Cyrus nodded, getting on the board. He kicked his foot and pushed off, moving the board slightly. As usual, his mind flashed back to when Jonah tried teaching him how to skateboard. He kicked to go faster, memories of that day flooding into his head. He remembered Jonah taking him to his house just so he could get him his old equipment. Just so he could teach him how to skateboard.

  
“I have to learn.” He mumbled to himself. He went faster. This time he thought about Jonah saying he wished they could go skateboarding together. He wanted to have something they could do together.

 

“You’re going to fast, slow down, underdog.” He heard a voice call. He went faster. Jonah rode with him in the ambulance to the hospital. His parents were running late, and Buffy and Andi had to go home, so Jonah ate hospital pudding with him until they came to pick him up.

 

“I have to learn.” He repeated, again going faster. He still didn’t know how to slow down. 

 

“Cyrus!” TJ called, and he could almost imagine it was Jonah’s voice as his body collided with the ground. “Are you okay?” Footsteps ran to him and he felt arms go to his shoulders. He couldn’t see. Everything was blurry and his face was wet. 

 

“Cyrus, you’re crying, are you okay?” TJ asked frantically, inspecting his body.

 

“He didn’t say goodbye..” Cyrus mumbled, tears falling down his face. 

 

“What?” TJ frowned.    
  


“He didn’t say goodbye,” Cyrus choked out a sob. “He left and he didn’t even say goodbye to me!” 

 

“Oh.” TJ looked at his friend with concern, the realization of why he wanted to skateboard so bad finally dawning on him

 

* * *

 

“TJ told me and Buffy what happened today.” Andi said, looking up from Cyrus’s bed as he walked in his room. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Cyrus asked, throwing his skateboard into a corner of his room and kicking his shoes off. 

 

“I came over here to check on you,” She looked at him with complete concern. “He said you fell pretty hard.”

 

“Did my parents let you in?” He asked, ignoring her. He walked over and sat on his desk chair, wincing.

 

“Yeah,” She sighed and sat up. “Cyrus, talk to me.”

 

“About what?” He snapped. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“Why do you wanna learn how to skateboard?” She asked quickly.

 

“Why does it matter?” He shot back, angrily. Andi dismissed him. She wasn’t trying to pick a fight with him. Just talk to him.

 

“Is it because of Jonah?” She asked.

 

“Why would I want to learn how to skateboard because of Jonah?” He looked annoyed, and Andi swallowed. 

 

“It’s fine, Cyrus you can learn how to skateboard because of Jon—”

  
“I’m not.” He snapped, once again, and turned to her.

 

“Look, Cyrus—”

 

“Shut up, Andi.” He mumbled, digging his nails into the chair. 

 

“Cyrus..” Her voice softened. “I get it, I miss him too..”

 

“No, you don’t get it!” He was standing now, tears in his eyes. “You don’t get it at all. AT LEAST HE SAID GOODBYE TO YOU!” Andi flinched, but she stood up too, watching Cyrus carefully as he yelled.

 

“I thought he wanted to be my friend! I thought..” His voice faltered, tears pouring out over his face. “I thought he cared about me enough to say goodbye!” Andi stepped closer to him, holding his arms out as Cyrus began to cry harder. He buried himself in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. 

 

“Shh.. it’s okay,” She rubbed his back as he cried into his arms.

 

“It hurts.” He sobbed.

 

“I know,” She whispered. “I know…” 

**Author's Note:**

> imagine jonah died in this :)


End file.
